Breaking of Earth
The Breaking of Earth, or called Republican Civil War, World War III and Nuclear World War I by the public, was a 7 year civil war between several factions of the United Republic of Earth that broke out on March 29th, 2089 and ended on August 13th, 2096 when Wallace J. Thomas returned and killed the remaining population on the surface. Breaking of Earth First Nuclear World War, World War III, Breaking of Earth and Republican Civil War. The Breaking of Earth had many names said by people, military soldiers and officers, many people wanted to get off Earth to get away from the war and some did, with the help of the Guardian Angels, led by Guardian Wallace J. Thomas, Thomas and Uriah both were able to build starships in the arctic regions, some of which were unsuccessful, and successfully built at least a few, just enough to get people off Earth.The very first world war in which nukes were used was in 2089, the Breaking of Earth which the United Republic of Earth broke into a civil war and several factions of the Republic fought against each other for control of Earth, which nukes were involved, the Canadian-Americans defended North America while trying to capture South America, the Republican Chinese invaded the Republican Russians, the Australians and the Republican Japanese all at the same time while the Russians defended while attempting to capture Germany. Year 2089, The start of the Republican Civil War The Republic Canadian-American Loyalists defended their borders and coasts from the other faction groups, their naval command blockaded their coasts from the others and their air command defended the skies, the Republic Canadian-American Loyalists, led by Republican Admiral James David, sought to take Mexico for more ground against the other leaders of the Republic but failed badly because the Republic Spanish Alignment fleet was already there, Spanish Alignment leader, Raymond Banez, took Mexico at the start of the civil war and fortified it as much as he could before anyone other leader could take it from him, Republic Chinese Remnant leader, Su Chow, sent an invasion fleet to take Japan's capital, Tokyo and set a command post for further operations, but the Republic Japanese Remnant had plans for any invading force and set multiple AA turrets on their coasts and borders while the German Rebellion invaded Africa and attempted to take the country for themselves but the Republic African Loyalists aligned themselves with the Republic Canadian-American Loyalists and sent reinforcements for them to fight off the Germany Rebellion, German leader, Adele Sackler, sent 30 A10s to counter attack the Canadian-American Loyalists fleet en-route to African Loyalist leader, Finton Chambers, to stop the fleet's mission to deliver supplies, troops and weapons to Finton while the Republic Australian Remnant defended against the Republic Chinese Rebels and hopefully plan out an attack on Republic Canadian-American Loyalist ground on the west coast of United States of Canada for more ground and secretly organized a small surprise attack fleet to invade the west coast of U.S.C. and take as much ground as possible but were halted when Republic Korean Remnant launched 10 nukes to destroy Australia completely off the face of the earth and so Republican Chinese Rebel leader, Su Chow, sought to take out the Korean Remnant before they use anymore nukes in the war but the Republic Russian Separatists fired 7 nukes to destroy the capital cities of the Chinese, Koreans, Japanese, Germans, Canadian-Americans, Spanish and Africans which resulted all 7 factions launching a hell-fire of mini-nukes to locations all over Russia and, like Australia, destroyed and off the face of the earth, the remaining 7 factions kept fighting while both Canadian-American and African Loyalist leaders along the Spanish Alignment leaders came together for a joint operation to destroy the other 5 factions. Siege of the Mexcian Coast After the Republican Civil War started, Davis Jones sought to take Mexico and move his forces down south but his plans were halted because of Raymond Banez, leader of the Republic Spanish Alignment, who fortified Mexico's defense's 4 days before the war started. For almost 3 weeks, the Siege of the Mexican Coast went off without end, Canadian-American Loyalists attempted to take Mexico. 23 A10 squadrons on both sides were in the skies above the fleets of the Canadian-Americans and Spanish Alignment, Davis Jones' carrier, the Supremacy, was present in the battle for the coast, about eight Canadian battleships and 13 American destroyers were present while a large Spanish fleet of 2 carriers, 11 battleships and 17 destroyers were present in the coast at the moment of the battle. Davis Jones was eventually pushed out from Mexican coasts from the help of German AC-130 gunships in week 5 of the battle. Siege of Tokyo, Japan Remnant leader, Su Chow, wanted to take the Japan capital of Tokyo for further operations and strike plans but was surprised when Japanese AA guns, large cannons and tank squadrons were defending the coasts and beaches of Japan, the Chinese naval fleet launched 4 squadrons of Xian JH-7s in order to weaken their defenses but the AA guns were tearing apart their aircraft in which Chinese battleships launched a salvo of missiles on the beach head to clear it up for troops and vehicles. Week 3 of the Siege of Tokyo, many Chinese Xian JH-7 squadrons were fighting Japanese aircraft above and all around the island of Japan, Japanese Remnant leader, Ike Sosuke, requested the assistance of the Korean Remnant which they sent a small navy battlegroup to help and assist Japanese forces around the island of Japan. Korean Remnant later chose to assist Japanese forces and possibly establish an alliance. Siege of the Canadian-American Fleet Oscar Alt, leader of the Germany Remnant, got news of the Canadian-American fleet sending African Loyalists supplies, troops and weapons and later sent 30 A10s to ambush the fleet along with a small navy battlegroup for support. Canadian-American aircraft jets engaged the German A10s while the fleet engaged the German navy battlegroup. African leader, Finton Chambers, sent a medium sized navy battlegroup to assist the Canadian-American supply fleet which later Oscar Alt sent reinforcements to his forces while sending more troops and vehicles to his forces in Africa to thin out Chambers' troops. Canadian admiral, Barry Adams, later requested assistance from the Spanish Alignment forces to send a navy battlegroup which a Spanish naval vice admiral sent a large battlegroup to assist them. Year 2092, 3 year war without end. After the start of the civil war in 2089, the Canadian-Americans aligned themselves with the Republic African Loyalists and after the destruction of Australia and Russia in 2089, the war between the remaining 7 factions went on without end and so Remnant groups joined up together while Loyalist groups joined together as well, the Remnant groups were the Koreans, Japanese and the British with the Germans and Chinese becoming a Remnant group and signed the Remnant Alliance treaty and there, the Republic Remnant was formed while the Canadian-Americans and Africans signed the Republic Loyalist treaty and forming the Republic Loyalist Army, the Spanish separatists also signed the Republic Loyalist treaty and joined the Republic Loyalist Army and so the Republic Remnant and the Republic Loyalist Army fought against each other for control of earth while the Loyalist Army launched a daring and riskful attack on Chinese and British military nuclear power plants and resulted in the entire evacuation of the United Kingdom and China which Republic Loyalist Haz-mat battalions moved through the cities and land to wipe out any survivors which both Remnant Chinese and British Haz-Spec ops units moved in to rescue survivors and then both Haz units encountered each other in the cities and attacked each other to wipe out the other while leaders of the Loyalist Army were starting to lose ground to the Republic Remnant because of their sudden increase in troops and weapons, both Remnant and Loyalist forces had upgraded the Los Angeles-class Frigate to hold weapon systems such as 105 mm M102 rounds, the 105 mm M102 gun placements were designed to have increased the firing rate of the cannon for massive damage against enemy warships and starships, after upgrading the Los Angeles-class frigate, both Loyalist and Remnant leaders sent a fleet of 12 of these new warships to attack the capital of their military power but the Remnant and Loyalist fleets met each other in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean and so a small portion of that ocean space was a battleground. Year 2096, Final Days of War before the End. After the Battle of the North Pacific Pocket, the remaining Loyalist Armies were pushed back into North America while the Republic Remnant blockaded North American seas and coasts with the Los Angeles-class Frigates and naval ships but the Republic Loyalist Army made a fallout plan, if they were to ever win the civil war, by launching large nuclear missiles to almost every location on earth and would leave the world in ashes but that changed when Guardian Wallace J. Thomas wanted to make the people, he saved by transporting off earth, to think that the Republican Civil War destroyed earth in its final days of war and he used the secretly built fleet he amassed above the planet of Kaai to destroy what was left of the United Republic of Earth and after killing the rest of the population on earth, including innocent civilians and surrendering military officers, soldiers and leaders, Wallace used the Guardian of Justice to pick up every piece of garbage on Earth to release into lower orbit of earth to block off the surface from anyone going down to land and so Wallace broadcasted a message to all the colonies the Guardians had built on other planets and saying that Earth was a wasteland by the Republican Civil War.